J'ai compris
by kage ookami51
Summary: Hitsugaya blesse Hinamori et se rend compte de son erreur. On pourrait appeler ça une song fic.


une p'tit fic ecrite pour amethyste taichô et fukutaichô quand elles etaient en manque de Hitsu/Hina.

disclaimer: promis, si un jour les persos sont à moi, je les preterai à qui les demandera.

_

* * *

_

_En partant ce matin, je t'ai laissée pleurer,_

_Peu importe tes chagrins, je t'avais oubliée._

_Tu me semblais stupide, à t'inquiéter pour ça._

_Une histoire insipide, qui n'arrive qu'à toi._

Hitsugaya avait profité d'une pause pour rendre visite à Hinamori. Celle-ci ne se remettant pas de la trahison d'Aizen, avait éclaté en sanglots. Le jeune capitaine avait tenté de la consoler, mais il faut avouer qu'il commençait à en avoir un peu assez de cette histoire. C'était toujours la même chose, Aizen avait été manipulé par Ichimaru, il ne pouvait pas être méchant,... Il avait fini par quitter les quartiers d'Hinamori, la laissant seule et triste.

_Mais le soir en rev'nant, j'ai trouvé ta porte close,_

_C'était moins marrant, c'était plus la même chose._

_Me couchant mon lit, je tournais dans mes draps,_

_Que me manque t il ici ? Je crois bien que c'est toi._

Un peu honteux finalement de sa conduite, il était revenu plus tard, espérant que son amie s'était calmée, mais la porte de celle-ci était fermée à clé, faisant regretter encore davantage à Hitsugaya sa conduite. Il était retourné dans sa propre division, se disant qu'après une nuit de sommeil, cela irait mieux, mais celui-ci le fuyait alors que sa dispute le rongeait.

_J'ai compris maintenant que j'en perds le sommeil,_

_Je t'ai blessé tellement que tu voles mon soleil._

_En riant de tes rêves, c'est moi qui m'suis détruit,_

_S'il te plait une trêve, je m'excuse c'est promis._

Il s'était désintéressé d'elle, trouvant ridicules ses espoirs concernant Aizen, mais c'était maintenant lui qui en souffrait.

_Quand je revins te voir, tu n'étais d'ja plus là._

_Croyant au hasard, je ne m'inquiétais pas._

_Mais on avait rendez-vous et tu n'es pas venue,_

_Et soudain j'avoue, qu'à présent je n'sais plus._

Le lendemain, il prit la direction de la 5° division, mais, là bas, les shinigami lui dirent que la lieutenant était partie, sans doute occupée à un travail. Hitsugaya haussa les épaules. Apres tout, ils devaient se retrouver un peu plus tard, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Pourtant, à l'heure du rendez-vous, Hinamori n'était pas là et Hitsugaya sentit soudain qu'il lui avait fait plus mal encore qu'il ne l'avait cru.

_Je parcours la ville, te cherchant dans chaque coin._

_Je n'suis qu'un imbécile, même pas un moins de rien._

_Tes amis me disent que tu ne veux plus me voir._

_Il n'y a pas d'surprise, qu'aurais-je bien pu croire ?_

Il partit donc à sa recherche, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms de l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Il alla voir Kira, Renji et tous ceux qui pourraient le renseigner, mais aucun ne semblaient avoir envie de lui dire où était la jeune femme, et il faut bien avouer que Hitsugaya ne pouvait les en blâmer.

_J'ai compris maintenant que j'en perds le sommeil,_

_Je t'ai blessé tellement que tu voles mon soleil._

_En riant de tes rêves, c'est moi qui m'suis détruit_

_S'il te plait une trêve, je m'excuse c'est promis._

Il savait que jamais plus il ne pourrait se regarder en face, ni trouver le sommeil, temps qu'il ne lui aurait pas demander pardon. Temps qu'il ne se serait pas excuser du fond de son âme auprès de cette fille qui comptait tant pour lui.

_Je te retrouve enfin, quand tombe la nuit,_

_A regarder au loin, les yeux emplis de pluie._

_Je murmure doucement, « s'il te plait pardonne moi »_

_Et m'approche tendrement, te saisir de mes bras._

Il la trouva enfin, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur la Soul Society. Elle se trouvait sur la colline du Sôkyoku, à regarder dans le vide, les yeux pleins de larmes. Alors il lui demanda pardon, et, quand elle se retourna vers lui, il s'avança vers elle, lentement s'apprêtant à la prendre dans ses bras.

_Tu te jettes dans ceux-ci, me serrant contre toi,_

_Et moi, je remercie le ciel de t'avoir près d'moi._

_Tu m'observes de tes yeux qui ont tant pleuré,_

_Tout allait pour le mieux, c'était oublié._

Sa réaction le surpris. Elle se jeta littéralement contre lui et le serra de toutes ses forces, pleurant encore, mais des larmes de joie. Hitsugaya était au comble du bonheur, et quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, les siens à nouveau secs, il déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser, ayant compris à quel point il tenait à elle.

_J'ai compris maintenant que revient mon sommeil,_

_Je t'aime tellement, c'était toi mon soleil._

_En veillant sur tes rêves, c'est moi qui revis,_

_Un nouveau jour se lève, et soudain, tu souris._

Enfin, ils s'étaient réconciliés et même plus. Ils s'endormirent tous deux, épuisés de leur nuit blanche. Hitsugaya se promit alors qu'il ferait tout pour aider Hinamori et, alors que le jour se levait, révélateur, il vit que son amie avait retrouvé ce sourire qu'il s'empressa de jurer de protéger.


End file.
